4000moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style)
4000Movies' movie-spoof of The Great Mouse Detective (1986). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to celebrate the 30th Anniversary of Disney's 26th film. Cast:(Only Luke or Nino) * Basil of Baker Street - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Dr. David Q. Dawson - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Olivia Flaversham - Herself * Hiram Flaversham - Himself * Toby - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Mrs. Judson - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Professor Ratigan - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Fidget - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) * Ratigan's Thugs - Themselves * Felicia - Herself * Barmaid - Herself * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves * Queen Mousetoria - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Juggling Octopus - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Frog and Salamander - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Piano Mouse - Toni Toponi (An American Tail) * Bartender - Himself * Thugs Sailors and Bums - Themseleves * The Queen's Audience - Various Rodents * Disguised Criminal - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Client form Hamstead - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Scenes: # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 2 - Timothy Q.Mouse Finds Olivia # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 3 - Enter Jerry # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 4 - Enter Jenner # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 5 - The World Greatest Criminal Mind # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Pongo # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 7 - At the Toy Store # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 8 - Sullivan Kidnaps Olivia/The Chase # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 10 - Jenner's Plan # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 11 - Jerry's Observation # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 12 - At the Pub # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 14 - The Bar Fight/ Following Sullivan # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 15 - Jerry and Jenner's Confrontation # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 16 - Jenner's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!' # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 21 - I'll Never Forget You/A New Case # The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Trailer/Transcript: * The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) Trailer/Transcript Trivia: * This is the first movie spoof of 4000Movies. * The Secret of NIMH was released in theaters in Japan in 1986, the same year An American Tail,'' and ''The Great Mouse Detective were released in USA. * This is an NTSC spoof. Gallery: Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Basil of Baker Street Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Dr. David Q. Dawson Olivia124.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Herself Jenner.png|Jenner as Ratigan Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:4000Movies